Broken
by Runo Taisho
Summary: AE-3803 se siente rota por tantos comentarios despectivos hacia su persona. (Clasificación T por tocar el tema del suicidio de manera implícita)


~ **Broken** ~

AE-3803 estaba ahora en el bazo; ese lugar donde los neutrófilos y los eritrocitos iban para descansar por la eternidad.

Miraba el inmenso barranco frente a ella, sintiendo como la corriente de aire que emanaba del hoyo la llamaba. Se paró a unas micras de distancia; unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente y caería por el abismo frente a ella. El aire fluyó, moviendo el cabello y la ropa de la pelirroja, que solo cierra sus ojos agotada.

Estaba cansada; cansada de las burlas y comentarios de sus compañeros. Sabía que era demasiado torpe, que no tenía sentido de la orientación y que no era independiente, pero amaba su trabajo. Aún así, eso **no era suficiente**. **Nunca** era suficiente.

Recordó esa vez cuando fué por el sentido contrario de la válvula sanguínea: le habian dicho " _torpe_ ", " _tonta_ " y hasta un _"¿Cómo es que es una eritrocito?"._

Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, totalmente frustrada, y sin darse cuenta dió dos pasos hacia delante, mientras recordaba otros momentos similares de su vida, y entre ellos, su infancia.

 _"De seguro se perderá y será comida por la bacteria"_ había dicho un eritoblasto burlón cuando supo que tendrían que huir del neutrófio disfrazado de un antígeno. En ese momento se sintió impotente, pero gracias a su maestra macrófago se sintió segura de ella misma en su futuro, segura de que sería una gran glóbulo rojo.

« **\- Perdóname, antigua yo, te fallé.** » susurró decaída la joven, sorprendiéndose a sí misma llorando.

La corriente de aire del barranco le provocó frío en sus mejillas ya húmedas. Volvió a recordar las palabras negativas que le habían dedicado en algún punto de su existencia:

 _"¡Que tonta!", "Torpe", "Eres una mala glóbulo rojo", "¿Te has vuelto a perder?", "De seguro de grande será una tontita", "No se ve capaz de hacer otra cosa más que ser un glóbulo rojo"._

Pero lo que más le dolia era que ella misma **se sentía un fracaso.**

Porque detrás de esa chica optimista, terca y torpe, estaba un gran abismo. Había fallado incontables veces, hecho tanta ridiculez en público y tantas metidas de pata que ya estaba agotada de ello; su pecho dolía cada vez que se reían de ella, cada vez que alguien hacía un comentario despectivo, **dolía**.

Dolía un infierno.

Pero dolía aún más el saber que ella era una entre millones. Porque ella sabía que a cada segundo, nacían alrededor de dos millones de protoblastos, futuros eritrocitos.

¿Qué era ella entre tantos? Nada, solamente una torpe eritrocito del montón.

Lloró con más fuerza aún, dejando que pequeños hipidos salieran de su boca, no importandole si estaba dando un espectáculo.

El barraco volvió a parecer tentador.

Volvió a dar un paso, ésta vez conciente, sintiendo el aire del abismo cada vez más fuerte.

« **Además...** », pensó, « **soy una mala senpai**.»

Su pupila era mil veces mejor que ella. Sólo había podido darle una lección. No era mucho; no era lo que una buena maestra podía hacer. Estaba segura que cualquier glóbulo rojo habría sido mucho mejor tutor que ella misma. ¿Qué podía enseñarle a una eritrocito que tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación y que parecía que conocía todo el cuerpo humano, impidiéndole soprenderse de cada cosa que AE-3803 intentaba mostarle?

Se alejó de la orilla a pasos lentos, temerosa de caer, inclédula de lo cerca que estaba del hoyo. Se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo como el aire frío del abismo la envolvía.

Estaba destrozada, hecha pedazos. Estaba... **rota**.

Amaba, adoraba su trabajo, pero era pésima en ello. ¿De que sirve tener pasión si siempre lo arruinas? ¿de que sirve seguir adelante si por cada dos pasos que das, retrocedes uno?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos intentando, en vano, que las lágrimas dejarán de correr por sus mejillas. Tembló del llanto, sintiendo que cada lágrima se llevaba una parte de su ser hasta dejarla vacía.

Del barranco volvió a surgir una brisa fría que la envolvió.

Entonces pensó en todas esas células que morían en manos del sistema inmunitario. Todas esas células tenían algo en común: hacían su trabajo mal. Y ella hacía mal su trabajo; ponía constantemente en riesgo el organismo en el que vivía en consecuencia a todas las topezas que hacía en su día a día.

«- **¿Qué pasará si me matan por el bien del cuerpo? Lo han hecho con eritrocitos y células dañinas o defectuosas ¿Qué impide que me lo hagan a mí? ¿Qué me hace a mi una excepción?** » susurró con temor, sin poder evitarlo empezó a pensar lo peor.

A pesar de todo, ella no quería morir. No aún. Quería seguir soprendiendose en cada viaje que hacía a una nueva parte del cuerpo. Quería seguir aprendiendo de su senpai.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería seguir viendo a U-1146, su neutrófilo favorito... Realmente quería seguir compartiendo momentos con él, seguir viendo esa sonrisa discreta en su rostro.

De repente, unos brazos la envolvieron por la espalda. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Ella lo sabía. Después de tanto tiempo conociéndose, era capaz de oler su presencia a micras de distancia. Sabía que era _esa célula._ Y se sintió inmediatamente protegida.Aún sintiendo lágrimas caer por su rostro, AE-3803 se dió la vuelta dentro del abrazo para poder esconder su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre vestido de blanco.

« ** _\- Yo te protegeré...»_** habló U-1146 con esa voz tan tranquila y profunda que la eritrocito conocía tan bien « ** _Por eso serás la excepción, porque estaré ahí para tí, AE-3803»_** En otro momento, la joven se hubiera sorprendido de la forma en que había sido llamada. En otra situación, se habría sonrojado por la cercanía del muchacho que la abrazaba.

Pero ahora, nada de eso importaba.

Se acurrucó contra él, intentando sentir aún mas cerca el calor de su acompañante. Por su parte, el neutrófilo la dejó. La abrazó con aún mas fuerza, queriendo transmitirle un poco de seguridad y cariño.

AE-3803 sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal tener un pilar fundamental de su vida en otra célula. Pero ¿cómo iba a evitarlo? Ese neutrófilo había estado toda su vida protegiéndola, desde que era un pequeño mielocito hasta la actualidad. ¿Cómo no iba a ser importante para ella?

Siguió llorando, mojando el uniforme de su acompañante, pero a ninguno le importó.

« ** _\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Glóbulo Rojo?_** » había sido la pregunta de U-1146, que acariciaba con cariño la espalda de la pelirroja en sus brazos.

Ella no respondió, no queriendo mentirle al respecto. Simplemente lloró con más fuerza, dejando que los hipidos y el temblar de sus hombros se hicieran aún más notorios.

¿Cómo le explicas a _esa persona_ que tanto quieres que estás cansada y rota? ¿Cómo?

El jóven entendió la respuesta no emitida. Sintió como su núcleo se comprimía, causándole un dolor inimaginable. **_«¿En serio ella...? »_** La sola idea le dió un escalofrío, no pudiendo imaginar que sería vivir sin su querida glóbulo rojo. La apegó un poco más cerca de sí cuando el aire del abismo los acarició.

Se quedaron así el tiempo que fué necesario. Por primera vez, U-1146 bajó el radio de alcance de su sensor de antígenos, dejándolo solo a unas micras a la redonda. No impotaban los enemigos en ese momento, solo le era relevante la pelirroja. Y sabía que, pese a todo, su tropa de amigos serían capaces de arreglárselas sin él.

En la mente de AE-3803 sólo estaba el rechazo a sí misma. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso era tonta? ¿Por qué, si no quería morir, había estado a punto de...?

El neutrófilo la miró, sintiendo que había estado a punto de perderla. Con cuidado, puso su mano en la barbilla de la eritrocito, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Dorado y negro se encontraron.

La chica lo veía apenada, aún incapaz de recoger todas sus piezas. Quería sonreírle, pero simplemente no podía.

Con cariño, el neutrófilo secó las lágrimas restantes en el rostro ajeno, para luego lentamente acunar la mejilla de la chica en su mano, todo esto sin romper por completo el abrazo.

« **_\- Estoy aquí ¿Sí? Estoy aquí para tí »_** Esas simples palabras dichas por U-1146 tenían un gran significado que AE-3803 identificó al instante: "No te vayas por favor, estoy aquí" junto con un "Nunca te dejaré caer" dicho por el tono suave en su voz.

Podría estar rota, cansada. Pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, podría hacerle daño al jóven frente a ella. Y si bien se tardaría en recoger cada pedazo que las burlas le habían pisoteado, sabía que esas palabras de él serían suficientes para poder reconstruir los daños.

« - **Gracias, U-1146** » susurró la eritrocito, para ésta vez abrazarlo, siendo correspondida un momento después.

Y sí, podría ser torpe, sensible y una glóbulo rojo entre millones; pero para el neutrófilo que la abrazaba en ese momento, ella era única, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 _¡Hola a todos!_ He aquí una historia de mis células favoritas.

El tema que aquí presenté es delicado, lo sé. Pero siempre me pregunté qué sentiría AE-3803 después de aguantar tantos comentarios despectivos.

...Pero sé del tema por carne propia: sufrí acoso escolar por 5 años, y sé que se siente el rechazo.

 ** _¡Dejen un review si es gustó! ¡Bye bye!_**


End file.
